


At a wedding

by Leli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post - Deathly Hallows, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Fece un respiro profondo, mostrando la partecipazione all'uscere ed entrando nell'enorme castello della Loira dove Blaise e Pansy avevano deciso di sposarsi.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Partecipante al Drabble Day del 25 Settembre 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At a wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Come potete facilmente notare, questa storia non è una Drabble. La sfida non prevedeva necessariamente di scrivere Drabble quindi io mi sono un po' sbizzarrita ^_^
> 
> Quindi, ecco a voi questa storia, spero possa piacervi!
> 
>  **Titolo:** at a wedding  
>  **Personaggi/Pairing:** Draco, Blaise/Pansy, Harry  
>  **Rating:** Pg  
>  **Avvisi:** Introspettivo  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 917  
>  **Prompt:** Setting for your story: at a wedding. Starting phrase for your story: The post card arrived. Four words you must include in your story: Shuttle(navetta), Row(azzuffarsi), Agitate(agitare), Sediment(deposito)
> 
>  **Note:** Questa storia è MOOOOLTO pre-slash.  
>  Spero possa piacervi.
> 
> BUONA LETTURA

La partecipazione era arrivata in serata, quando lui era ancora a lavoro. Trovò la busta sul tavolino dell'ingresso, impilata insieme alle bollette da pagare ed alle parcelle del medico, e sul momento gli era venuto quasi da ridere.

Si era seduto sul divano sgangherato, la testa reclinata sullo schienale, gli occhi chiusi ed il cappotto ancora indosso. Doveva essere felice per loro, dopotutto era stato lui a lasciarla, a spingerla tra le sue braccia, eppure una sensazione di perdita, di qualcosa che ciò che un tempo erano state le sue sicurezze si fossero, ancora una volta, sgretolate sotto le sue dita, s'era impossessata di lui, togliendogli ogni forza, anche quella di alzarsi da quel divano, raggiungere la credenza ed iniziare a provare a prepararsi una cena, come aveva imparato a fare in quegli ultimi cinque anni.

Invece rimase immobile, assaporando il gusto della perdita, sapendo che avrebbe dovuto ritrovare l'orgoglio di un tempo se voleva anche solo provare a non far loro quell'ennesimo torto non andando. Erano i suoi migliori amici, dopotutto, gli unici che ancora lo cercavano, gli unici che si ricordavano di lui.

Ma ora, con indosso il suo abito migliore, che non era nemmeno una pallida imitazione di ciò che era solito indossare un tempo, si chiedeva come gli fosse venuto in mente di accettare l'invito a quel matrimonio.

La navetta presa alla stazione aveva sobbalzato per tutto il tragitto, triturandogli le ossa. Probabilmente sarebbe stato il solo ospite ad utilizzare un mezzo di trasporto tanto economico per partecipare all'evento dell'anno, come l'aveva definito poco modestamente lo sposo, ma non poteva permettersi di richiedere l'accesso ad una passaporta più costosa. Non che gli fosse dispiaciuto viaggiare da solo: la solitudine era il solo modo per non venir insultato da nessun altro a parte se stesso. Solo, era stanco. Le sue dita un tempo immacolate erano macchiate di tinture e pozioni, indurite da calli e rovinate dai tagli, inevitabili in una conceria, e i suoi occhi erano ora cerchiati di nero mentre scrutava gli invitati agghindati per il grande evento con gli abiti che lui aveva contribuito a creare ma che non poteva più permettersi.

Fece un respiro profondo, mostrando la partecipazione all'uscere ed entrando nell'enorme castello della Loira dove Blaise e Pansy avevano deciso di sposarsi. Un bel posto, fine, elegante, arredato in modo squisito: la sua amica aveva imparato da Narcissa molto più di quanto non avesse fatto dalla Signora Parkinson, ma probabilmente non aveva molta voglia di ammetterlo.

Fece un altro respiro, tentando di calmarsi: agitarsi non sarebbe servito a nulla, gli avrebbe solo alzato la pressione ed avrebbe aumentato le possibilità di un infarto prematuro. Cosa che non aveva minimamente voglia di provare.

Posò il proprio regalo assieme agli altri, in un deposito di nastri bianchi e carte colorate, avvicinandosi quindi alla cappella. Rimase in disparte durante la cerimonia, guardando quanto bella fosse diventata la sua ex-ragazza e quanto raggiante fosse il suo migliore amico. Sì, loro si meritavano quella felicità. Tutta quella felicità.

Tra i primi banchi, nel posto che sarebbe dovuto spettare a lui, c'erano gli Eroi del Mondo Magico. Blaise era diventato un Auror, alla fine della guerra, e, inevitabilmente, era stato coinvolto da quel trio di scalmanati in cerca di guai. Lui aveva protestato, almeno all'inizio, poi aveva capito che sarebbe stata una battaglia persa. Chiuse gli occhi appoggiando la tempia alla colonna che lo stava sorreggendo.

Nessuno dei suoi amici sapeva quali erano le restrizioni che il ministero aveva posto alla sua libertà: quelle carte erano state secretate e lui aveva troppa dignità per andare a strisciare ai loro piedi per chiedere aiuto. Voleva credere che il motivo per cui rifiutava quasi sempre gli inviti di Blaise fosse la presenza dell'odioso trio, ma la verità era che o si faceva una burrobirra, o pagava gli psicofarmaci per sua madre. Ecco perché s'era dato all'eremitaggio, nonostante quello che potessero pensare tutti gli altri.

La cerimonia finì in un tripudio di chicchi di riso e applausi.

Draco si sentiva di troppo.

Si fece abbracciare da Blaise e baciò le guance di Pansy, dicendole in un orecchio quanto fosse bella, ingoiando il rospo nel sentire i borbottii alle loro spalle, per chi era, com'era vestito, com'era arrivato. Avrebbe voluto prendere la propria bacchetta e maledirli uno per uno, azzuffarsi con loro per quelle insinuazioni cattive in un momento che sarebbe dovuto essere di gioia.

Invece prese l'ennesimo, profondo respiro e sorrise alla sposa. Un incurvarsi lento e stanco di labbra pallide e screpolate.

"Devo lasciarvi, purtroppo."

"Ma Draco…"

"No, Pansy, davvero." La interruppe piano, quasi le parole gli facessero male. "Lo sai che non posso stare tutto il giorno via." Lei era la sola che sapeva che sua madre non stava più bene, che aveva bisogno di Draco. Non sapeva quanto stesse male, né perché Draco non riuscisse a trovare qualcuno che potesse tenerla per una giornata, ma non protestò, non più di tanto per lo meno.

"Dimmi che non te ne vai per le voci di certa gentaglia." Proruppe Blaise, quando Draco lo andò a salutare.

"No, Blaise." Lo faccio per non rovinarti il matrimonio con la mia presenza, aggiunse nella sua mente, tentando in ogni modo di non farsi scoprire. "E' il tuo matrimonio, divertiti e non pensare a me."

Due paia d'occhi verdi lo seguirono, lo videro abbandonare il matrimonio, s'incrociarono con lo sguardo fosco dello sposo, e sospirarono sconfitti. Senza sapere cosa ci fosse nella testa bionda ma non più patinata di un ex-mangiamorte.


End file.
